


Restart

by Theonya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Psychic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Я не хочу позволить Вам сдаться.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi & Minami Ritsu, Agatsuma Soubi/Minami Ritsu





	Restart

Он, наверное, смотрит со своим извечным прищуром. Синие льдинки, не тающие никогда. Лед, пробравшийся в уверенно-кроткий голос: такой всегда будет уверен в себе, если знает, что его есть кому подчинить. Сломанный, неразумный, идущий до конца — до грани реальности, до последнего вздоха приказавшего, до точки. До ручки.  
— Я теперь совсем чистый Боец, Наставник.  
И ведь не прошибешь ничем. Совсем чистый Боец… Не запятнался, значит, жаждой к власти Возлюбленного, не отогрелся под ласковой ладонью Нелюбимого, с которым вроде бы и имя проявилось: нет, Чистый. Дурень чистой воды, скорее.  
— Окей. И чего же ты хочешь от меня?  
Нет сил, чтобы строить перед ним ту старую маску, когда мужчина ломал и воспитывал на свою голову. Не хочется больше ничего. Нагиса правильно сделала, что утащила в логово, а затем в больницу, ведь что еще делать, когда ты ослеп. Лежать и умирать. Оклематься, наконец. «Ты мне больше не соперник», — прошептала тогда она, и что-то… Теплое, подозрительная жидкость каплями упала на руку. «Извини», — улыбнулся он виновато, наугад потянувшись к щеке. Игра закончилась, по крайней мере, для него, и теперь ей снова скучать. Кто теперь вдохновит на создание искусственных Бойцов и Жертв? Кто заставит своим примером расти над собой, увеличивать уровень новинок?  
Теперь она одна.  
И теперь ему можно вычеркнуть Академию из памяти. Семь Лун не нуждаются в инвалидах.  
— Я хочу Вас.  
— Ну так бери, — рассмеялся Рицу, сжимая простынь. — Хочешь — отыгрывайся за все, мне уже плевать.  
— Я люблю Рицку.  
— Отлично! Что ты тут забыл?  
Замолчал. Очевидно, и сам не понял, что привело, зачем пришел… Подождет — и уйдет. Все будет так, как должно быть.  
— Вас. Вы ведь Жертва?  
— Мой Боец давно ушел.  
Не хотелось вспоминать о ней, с которой так и не получилось связать себя, которая слишком легко ушла, словно тонкая корочка льда на луже под ногой школьника. Он даже не слышал — ни хруста позвонков, ни вскрика, ничего, — только силуэт на асфальте, обведенный мелом. Он никогда её не понимал и не понял бы, к чему ей не хотелось ни привыкать, ни переигрывать. «Связь — то, что даст нам услышать и понять друг друга, дар Небес!» — шуршала она, похожая на мышь, и он испытывал то ли недоумение, то ли отвращение, потому что она не понимала — связь надо развивать и поддерживать.  
— Я стану Вашим Бойцом.  
— Мне больше не нужно сражаться, идиот.  
Его мать в то время очень легко выскользнула из картинки игры, которая велась в Академии. Выскользнула, ушла, вышла замуж, изворотливая сука, растоптав его чувства и обрекая своего будущего ребенка — если тот родится хотя бы с каплей Силы — на страдания. Мучителю же этого ребенка не хотелось проигрывать. Но пришлось.  
На каждое действие есть противодействие, как неожиданно, да?  
— Но Вы могли бы.  
— Моя песенка спета. Я больше не могу в это играть, Соби. Прости.  
— Но…  
— Рицка, наверное, тоже любит тебя, сходит с ума от боли, от тревоги, от оборванной нитки…  
— Я… Выполняю приказ Сеймея.  
— Ты обманываешь себя. Никто не способен приказать кому-то полюбить другого человека.  
— Я могу…  
— Ты можешь уйти. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
— Я…  
Рицу чувствует, как запускается Система, как вокруг мелькают нити, а напротив появляется не ожидаемая пара, а всего лишь бывший ученик.  
— Я не хочу позволить Вам сдаться.  
— А кто ты такой, чтобы мне чего-то не позволять?  
Глаза — расплавленное серебро — и вправду расплавлены, даже здесь. Он не может видеть, но знает, где находится парень, или по слуху, или же чутьем определив это. Соби тихо завис в воздухе. Он — хозяин этой Подсистемы, их здесь никогда и никто не найдет, кроме разве что Рицки, который не сможет вытащить из глубины еще и взрослого упрямого мужчину.  
— Я тот, кем Вы будете жить дальше.  
И Рицу понимает, что Система замкнулась.  
Пальцы скользят по предплечьям, по запястьям, по пальцам, вокруг становится теплее. Сквозь ладони, положенные на глаза, он чувствует мягкий свет, видит, как плавится темнота, и мир вновь приобретает очертания.  
— Я стану Вашим зрением.  
Губы мягко касаются чужих, щекой трется о жесткую ткань халата, пуговицы летят в стороны.  
— Я стану Вашим осязанием.  
Он пробегает по коже кончиками ногтей, останавливаясь у сердца, смотрит с неясным отчаянием.  
— Я буду Вашим безрассудством.  
Мужчина не может остановить его, приказать ничего не делать или вообще открыть рот.  
— Я буду всем, чем Вы хотите, только помогите мне. Я так устал быть марионеткой…  
— И чего же ты хочешь? — усмехается бывший слепец.  
— Помогите мне стать свободным. Помогите стать тем, кем я должен быть изначально. И тогда я помогу Вам выиграть — не партию, а целую игру.  
Минами Рицу — преподаватель Академии Семь Лун, и он колеблется в поисках подвоха.  
— Что от меня нужно? — выдает, наконец, понимая, что ведущий в этой ситуации — совсем не он.  
— Жить вместе со мной. Жить в моей голове, Наставник, и тогда я верну Вам все, что смогу.  
— Ладно, — пожимает плечами он.  
От чего-то приходится отказываться, когда за спиной обрушился привычный мир. Когда тишина все еще в голове, несмотря на открытые рты и шевелящиеся губы, когда кажется, что у всего мира выключили звук, единственное, что не утихает — мысли.  
«Это как перезапуск, перерождение», — думает он, когда Соби уходит обратно, настраивает Подсистему под почти привычный кабинет Наны — со множеством мониторов, настраивает колонки и связь с мыслями Соби, во всем этом шуме не замечая, как тело, из которого ушла душа, показывает врачам отсутствие пульса, ровную линию, длинный писк.  
Проиграл? Выиграл? Переиграл.  
Все-таки все еще впереди.


End file.
